


Puzzle of My Heart

by thatlarryfeeling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlarryfeeling/pseuds/thatlarryfeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were tied together by something bigger than them both. No one could begin to understand that. They couldn’t be without each other. It was like Harry had this physical pull on Louis that he couldn’t stop, even if he’d wanted to. I’d like to say it was always this plain-sailing, but that would be lying. It was safe to say they’d had their fair share of pain and hurt. But, no matter how much either of them had tried to deny it – they were tied together by something bigger than either of them could have imagined. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. I'm about half way through chapter two and it's longer and more in-depth, I promise! :) I hope you enjoy! my first chaptered fic.   
> Disclaimers apply; a work of fiction. I do not know/own One Direction or claim any of this is true.

Louis pulled his scarf tighter round him as he shivered in the cold, the snow fell softly, creating a scattering of white on the ground. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about having to walk to class in the ever falling snow. It’s not that he minded the snow, he found it pretty to look at, but when walking in it? He found it cold and unnecessary. He shivered against the bitter wind that wrapped itself around him. Smiling, he glanced up at a group of children dancing round, enjoying the first snow fall of the year, their tongues hanging out trying to catch the flakes of snow, reminding Louis of his childhood and how much he’d loved doing just that. His heart dropped slightly as he thought of home, it had been six months since he had left Doncaster behind to move to the bright lights of London to study drama. Thankfully, he’d made friends since he moved; his roommate Liam was one of the most genuine people he’d ever met and he was thankful that he’d come into his life. Liam liked to think he was the more mature of the two, something Louis often scoffed at as he corrupted Liam into joining Louis on his pranks and schemes time and time again. Through Liam he’d met Zayn, someone Liam had the most unsubtle crush on, which was often the source of Louis’ joking and teasing. Zayn had introduced Louis to Niall, a charming Irish lad that you couldn’t help but love, his humour on par with Louis and they got on like a house on fire. For the most part, Louis loved his life in London, rarely thinking of home, but when he did he thought of his Mother and Sisters; wondering what they were doing. He tried to keep in touch, but his student life seldom allowed that, his time filled with partying and studying.

Shaking his head with a small smile on his lips, Louis turned the corner, his nose filling with the scent of coffee coming from the local coffee shop. He looked down at his watch, checking he had time to make a detour. He was pushing it, Louis wasn’t the best at time keeping, but he knew he needed something to warm himself and a hot cup of coffee was just the thing he was looking for. The door chimed as it opened, warmth hitting Louis invitingly as he ran his hand through his fringe, snow falling at his feet as he did so. He smiled to himself, revelling in the warmth as he made his way to the counter, looking up at the ‘coffee board’ as he did so.

“Yes please?” He heard a voice ask him.

“Uhm…” Louis started, looking down to who was taking his order, stopping on a head of curly brown hair, green eyes and a dimply boyish smile. _Wow._ Louis thought to himself, _now that’s a looker_. He smirked.

“Uhm… hello?” The boy replied, waving his hand in front of Louis’ face as he laughed.

“Oh, sorry! I zoned out there… uhm, regular coffee please.” Louis responded, feeling the blush coming to his cheeks, hoping it was going unnoticed.

“Ha!” The boy snorted. “Must be my ultra-good looks, happens all the time, don’t worry about it.” The boy smirked. “One regular coffee coming right up.” He chuckled as he set about making Louis his coffee.

_The cheeky little_ … Louis thought to himself. “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure.” Louis retorted quickly, unable to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. _He’s just… beautiful_. Louis thought to himself as he watched the boy working, admiring the way his ass looked in his jeans. _Stop it! Pull yourself together Louis_. He scolded at himself.

“So, I’ve not seen you around before…” The boy commented, disrupting Louis from his thoughts, as he walked over with Louis’ coffee. “I make a habit of getting to know as many customers as possible; it makes me look good to the boss.” The boy smiled answering Louis’ silence and blank look, chuckling gently.

“Uhm, no, I don’t normally come in here, I mean… I’m nearly always too late for uni to even think about stopping somewhere for a coffee, but today…” He gestured outside to the weather, “…today I had to.” _And I’m glad I did_. Louis added on silently in his head.

“I don’t blame you…” He smirked as he took the money Louis handed him and set it in the till. “I’m Harry, by the way.” He gestured out his hand, a smile forming on his lips.

“Louis. Nice to meet you.” Louis replied, his hand meeting Harry’s.

“Likewise, Louis.” Harry grinned, removing his hand. “So, Louis. What are you studying?” Harry smiled kindly, one elbow coming to rest on the counter as he placed his chin in his hand and looked up at Louis.

“Drama…” Louis replied, distractedly. _God, he really is gorgeous… that smile…_ Louis thought to himself, a shy blush coming once again to his cheeks. “…at Royal Holloway.” He added on quickly, realising how ridiculous he was behaving. He didn’t even know this boy apart from his name and where he worked, yet he couldn’t stop just… staring. His breath hitched slightly when Harry ran his fingers through his curls, causing them to fall loosely, framing his face, as he replied “Ah, you’re one of those artsy types then?” He heard Harry laugh then, bringing him back to the conversation. _That laugh…_ he thought to himself briefly.

“Oh, how your words wound me, sir” Louis remarked, slightly raising his voice and holding a hand to his heart dramatically, causing Harry to laugh loudly the other side of the counter.

“Yep. Just what I thought… dramatic.” Harry chuckled, wiping the counter down his cloth distractedly.

The distraction caused Louis to remember he had places to be, glancing down at his watch he sighed. “Well, I’m sorry to cut this short, as my dramatic ways are clearly causing entertainment, but I really have to go…” genuine sadness lacing his voice.

“Oh, yes! You drama students need to keep up your dramatic persona. Practice makes perfect…” Harry laughed in reply. “Nice to meet you, Louis. See you soon?” He heard Harry asking, trying not to read too much into that question.

“Maybe. It depends, it might take me a while to get over your harsh words…” Louis attempted to bite down a giggle, failing miserable. “Bye…” He chuckled as he turned round, hearing Harry call out “Drama queen!” as he exited the shop. “Harry” he muttered quietly to himself, looking down at his hand, smiling as the cold air once again wrapped itself around him. Louis’ journey to class didn’t seem so bad after that, with warmth in his belly and a new spring in his step, he smiled knowing only one of those was down to the coffee.

“Hey, you!” A voice rang, the Irish brawl standing out, as a hand came round his shoulder in greeting, rather unexpectedly, causing Louis to slip in the snow.

“Tosser.” Louis mumbled as he straightened himself up, throwing Niall a glare. “See this? It’s snow.” Louis pointedly looked down to the ground. “It’s damn slippy. Idiot.” He shot Niall another glare, which soon turned into a smirk as he took in the completely childish grin on Niall’s face.

“Yeah, well… should have been paying attention, shouldn’t ye?” Niall laughed as the two boys walked up towards the entrance hall. “You were completely in your own world, thinking…” He smirked. “ _Thinking_ , Louis.” He repeated, emphasising his point. “That’s not like you.” He teased, punching Louis softly yet firmly on the arm.

“Whatever.” Louis laughed. “Come on, we need to get going I’m already late.” He added, looking down at his watch. As much as his time keeping was awful and everyone expected that of him, Louis really didn’t want to be late again and get yet another lecture about his lateness. It happened that often he practically knew the spiel off by heart and it just, quite frankly, pissed him off, and he didn’t want anything to dampen his mood today, although in all honesty, he didn’t think anything could. Yes, today had been a good day, and hell – it was only 8:57am. Not bad, not bad indeed. Louis smiled to himself, knowingly, thinking of nothing but curly hair, green eyes and dimply smiles. Harry.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twooo!   
> The reason it's not as long again is because I wanted their second meeting to be brief, but also questionable for Zayn and Niall. Chapter three is going to be ... interesting. ;)  
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I do not own/know one direction or claim any of this to be true.

“Thank god that’s over.” Louis commented to Niall as the two boys stood waiting for Zayn, having finally finished their long tedious day at university. Louis didn’t mind university, otherwise why would he go voluntarily? It’s just, sometimes he found it boring in certain lectures when he wanted nothing more than to be at home playing video games with the boys, it didn’t help much that his three friends, who all attended the same university, weren’t in the same classes. “Honestly, I never thought that last class was going to end, I was bored to tears.” He groaned dramatically.

“Right?” Niall laughed slinging his arm round Louis’ shoulder. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind but everyone was paying attention, then there’s me on my own, bored as hell.

“Tell me about it… you need me in your classes to keep you entertained, I’m a bubble of joy when I’m bored-“

“I know what you’re like when you’re bored.” Niall cut in. “You’re a nightmare. You’re the biggest kid I know, I swear.” Niall joked good naturedly, chuckling to himself.

“That hurts Nialler…” Louis tried hard to act sincere and hurt, he really did, but the smile on his lips gave him away, causing Niall to laugh even harder.

“You know I love you, Louis” He grinned at the older boy. “So… what’s new? You were in a world of your own earlier, even more than normal…” Niall enquired, eyeing Louis.

“What? N-No I wasn’t. I was just walking to class minding my own business, when YOU…” He poked Niall in the chest “scared the shit out of me, nearly sending me flying.” Louis blushed slightly, thinking back to the morning’s events, bringing green eyes, curly hair and dimples straight to the forefront of his mind. _God damnit._ Louis thought to himself.

Luckily for Louis, Niall had no chance to respond or protest as Zayn came sliding up to them, literally, latching on to Louis’ arm for support as his feet went from under him in the icy conditions. “Fucking weather.” He protested under his breath, causing Louis and Niall to crack up laughing. “Oh, I’m glad you two find it so damn funny.” Zayn responded to their laughter, picking up snow from the wall behind them, causing Louis and Niall to yelp and flee as quickly and safely as possible, which would have been fine had Niall not slipped and fell causing a road block for Louis to crash into leading him to join Niall in a heap on the floor. 

“Shut up.” Louis muttered, casting a glance at Zayn who was doubled over laughing at the two boys in a heap on the floor.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Zayn managed to get out through laughs. “It’s just… that was comedy gold.” He laughed once more, wiping the tears from his eyes as he helped Louis and Niall up off the floor. “Come on, let’s go…” He chuckled to himself once more as the boys started walking. 

A reasonable amount of snow had fallen during the day, making walking a difficult yet hilarious task, as the three boys set off home with huge amounts of laughing when one of them slipped, and a generous amount of yelping when revenge snowballs came hurtling towards them, and as they rounded the corner onto the main high street Niall piped up. “I could murder a warm coffee, warm my bones after you two attacked me with snow back there, what do you say?” He asked Louis and Zayn, eyeing up the nearest coffee shop in sight.

“C-Coffee?” Louis stuttered as he saw where Niall was eyeing. 

“Yeah, why?” Niall stopped to turn back to Louis, who has stood still, looking like he’d seen a ghost. “problem?” he enquired. 

“No, no… you just… we don’t go for coffee.” Louis responded, internally kicking himself for the lame excuse. 

“Well, now we do.” Niall laughed as he continued on towards their destination. 

“Wait…” Louis called out, too late, as Zayn and Niall had both entered the café and were already walking up to the counter placing their orders. “Fuck.” Louis muttered, his eyes zeroing in on who was serving them. Of course. Harry. “Fuck.” He repeated. It’s not that he didn’t want to see Harry, he did, he just didn’t want his friends to see Harry, he knew they’d pick up on Louis’ crush straight away and it was all too much. Sighing, Louis opened the door and stepped into the café, the warmth once again hitting him, this time mixed with butterflies in the pit of his stomach, and not the good kind.

“Oh, hey Louis!” He heard Harry call as he walked over towards the counter, chancing a glance at his friends who as expected were raising their eyebrows questioningly. “Back so soon?” Harry smirked, causing that damn dimple to appear. 

“Yeah, the weather…” he replied hurriedly immediately scolding himself for sounding so lame. He hoping the blush colouring his cheeks wasn’t noticeable as he tried to ignore the snickers coming from his friends.

“Yep, you were complaining about that this morning…” Harry chuckled. “Regular coffee?” He asked, waiting for confirmation. 

“Yeah… yeah, thanks.” Louis replied, trying to sound nonchalant but failing as Harry once again set about making Louis his order.

“He knows your coffee order?” He heard Niall snicker into his ear. “What is this _Mr ‘we don’t go for coffee’_?” He could practically feel the smirk coming from Niall and he turned to shoot the dirtiest look possible hoping to shut him the hell up. He knew Niall would take one look at how Louis was acting, take one look at the beautiful brunette behind the counter and put two and two together and come out with twenty. 

“So, how was class?” Harry asked smiling as he raised his eyebrow slightly in Louis’ direction, questioningly. 

_That boy will be the death of me._ Louis thought to himself as he took in Harry’s expression, which quick frankly screamed _take me now_ to Louis, not that he would voice that to Harry … or object, for that matter. “Oh, the usual – prancing around, being dramatic, entertaining everybody in sight… you said yourself you know how us ‘artsy types’ are.” Louis smirked, momentarily forgetting about Niall and Zayn who stood there utterly confused.  

“Sounds like fun….” Harry replied, handing Louis his coffee.  “I was…” A cough sounded from behind Louis cutting Harry off from what he was about to say. “Sorry…” Harry looked apologetic as he gestured to the lady behind Louis, who stood waiting for be served. 

“Okay, I’ll uhm… see you soon! Thanks for the coffee…” Louis smiled, placing the money on the counter. He turned round to find two smirking faces. “Shut up” he mumbled as he walked past them towards a table by the window. 

“Didn’t say  anything…” Zayn replied, laughing as he and Niall followed Louis and took a seat opposite him.

Initial silence ensued as the three boys sipped their drinks while Louis tried to ignore the less-than-subtle smirks Zayn and Niall were throwing one another. Though he didn’t last long, eventually he snapped. “Quit it!” He muttered, glaring at the two boys opposite him. 

“Not doing anything mate.” Niall laughed, biting his lip, he was trying to hold back on saying something, Louis could tell. “What?” he asked sighing, knowing Niall would just stare at him like that, waiting for an invitation to blurt out what was on his mind.

 “But come on. What the fuck Lou? I mean, you don’t go for coffee. You said to yourself. We come in here, there’s this guy working who not only knows your name, but said you were in here this morning and knows your coffee order?” Niall rushed out, glancing at Zayn who was nodding along. “Spill…” he prompted after momentary silence from Louis. 

“It’s nothing. I was just cold this morning and came for coffee…” 

“LOUIS! It’s not nothing! I know you. Don’t lie to me. I see that look on your face.” Zayn practically shouted, causing Louis to look over at Harry in alarm in case he had heard. He relaxed slightly, as he saw that Harry was busy wiping down the counters. He sighed as he replied. “Seriously. I just came in for coffee this morning, he’s friendly and we chatted for like… five minutes.” 

“…and he’s ridiculously good looking…” Niall stage-whispered to Zayn, causing the two boys to crack up laughing.

“Don’t mock me Niall Horan.” Louis exclaimed shooting Niall an evil glare.

Niall just raised his eyebrows. “Do you deny that though?”

“No.” Louis muttered, Niall’s eyes widened considerably as he nudged Zayn who in turn glanced up and had the same shocked yet amused expression.

“What?” Louis asked, confusion lacing his facial expression and voice. “What have…”

“What is he denying?” Louis heard a voice ask from behind him that could only belong to one person. _Shit._ He thought to himself as he turned round to see Harry armed with empty coffee mugs and a smirk etched on his face.

“Nothi-“

“That he thinks you’re attractive.” Niall voiced over Louis, who turned to look back at Niall. The expression ‘if looks could kill’ came to Niall’s mind as he looked at Louis’ horrified face.

“oh.. uhm…” Harry blushed considerably. _And you thought he couldn’t get any more attractive.._ Louis’ mind reminded him. “...Thanks?” Harry questioned with a quizzical look on his face.

“You’re more than welcome.” Zayn laughed, looking at Louis who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole as he refused to look in Harry’s direction.

A call from the counter withdrew Harry from the conversation and Louis relaxed slightly. “Thanks a bunch. Why? WHY?” He rested his head in his hands, as the blush colouring his cheeks refused to leave.

“It was funny…” Niall replied, laughing. “Anyway, you won’t be coming this way to uni for a few days, unless you’re trekking over here on the weekend, so you won’t see him and I’m sure it’ll be forgotten about….”

“You’d better be right Niall.” Louis retorted sharply. “Just so you know; I hate you sometimes.” He added on quickly, shooting his friend another evil glare as they stood up and made their way out the door, Louis purposely refusing to look in Harry’s direction while Niall and Zayn laughed loudly as they made their way out into the cold.

“Honestly, mate. He won’t even bother about it by the next time you see him.” Zayn replied, slinging an arm round Louis’ in the hopes of comforting his mortified friend.

Oh, if only they knew how soon that would be. 

 


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. Idk, i had no time properly to work on this, so i'm sorry for the wait!   
> disclaimer: work of fiction. i do not own/know any of one direction and to not claim this to be true.

Louis glanced down at his watch and sighed, he really ought to start getting ready, but he was moping, and rightfully so, he was still mortified over the coffee shop incident and he was damned if Niall and Zayn were forgiven just yet he just couldn’t believe they would embarrass him like that, well he could believe it of them, but that was _not the point._  

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Liam called out from his bedroom door, putting the finishing touches to his ‘look’ for the evening, running his fingers through his hair as he entered the living room, smirking at Louis’ position on the sofa where he had remained for the best part of the day.

“Maybe… Do we _have_ to go?” Louis wined. It’s not that he didn’t want to go per se, he just figured getting up and showered was way too much effort after having a day being lazy and moping around the flat and quite frankly he was comfortable from his position sprawled on the sofa and right now he needed a damn good reason to move. The only reasons so far being, to use the bathroom and to get more junk food from the kitchen.

“Yes. We’ve had this planned for ages! Now get moving!” Liam sighed as he came to stand over Louis, arms folded with an attempted look of authority on his face, though Louis could see the slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. The thing with Liam is, he could never be annoyed at Louis, he found that Louis had this adorable way about him that was so endearing that he was loved by everyone, something with Louis knew about Liam and 90% of the time he used it to his advantage. It was endearing, really, no matter how much Liam might protest.

Louis pouted, wracking his brain to find another excuse to get out of this evening, but coming up short he realised that he had to give in – he was going to the party. “Fine.” Louis mumbled as he dramatically stood from the sofa and stomped off towards the bathroom, putting as he went.

***

The bass could be heard booming from the other side of the door, vibrating through their bodies.  Excitement suddenly laced Louis body, he was over the whole Niall and Zayn thing, they’d come round to the flat, apologised profusely brandishing cake - they knew how to get round Louis, and as much as he was annoyed they embarrassed him, they were his best friends and he couldn’t stay mad at them – no matter how much he wanted too. Louis giggled as he felt Niall tapping his foot next to him, itching to get in and get the party started. “Someone’s eager…”Louis teased, smirking at Niall.

“Shut up, mate. We’ve not been out in ages, I wanna get well and truly hammered.” Niall said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Niall was always the one for parties and Louis, Zayn and Liam had learned pretty quickly that when Niall challenged you to a drinking contest, unless you wanted to get ridiculously drunk, not remember a thing from the party and wake up with a huge hangover the next day, the best thing to do was say no, they had yet to meet anyone who could drink that lad under the table, though they needed to find someone fast, Niall was getting extremely cocky with his unbeatable drinking skill.

“HEY!” Nick shouted in a way of greeting as he swung open the door, some drink spilling from his enthusiasm and slight swaying, evidently he’d already got a head start on the drinking before the party had started. “Come on in, I wondered when you’d get here.” He slurred slightly, a soft hiccup escaping.

“Well, we’re here.” Louis smiled, giving Nick a quick hug and stepping into the house, bee lining straight for the kitchen, Niall hot on his heels. “Vodka?” He asked, turning to his friends, not waiting for an answer knowing they’d say yes, he set about mixing the drinks.

“Cheers.” The boys all said as they took sips of their drinks, glancing round the kitchen smirking at people who had evidently had way too much to drink, already.

“Woah, Andy is wasted!” Liam laughed, pointing to where his class mate was sat in a corner, hiccuping and attempting to use his phone. Louis glanced over and laughed, used to seeing Andy in that state. He was suddenly glad he had friends… well, Liam, that would look after him if he ever got in that state. He knew Liam would at least attempt to stop any public embarrassment. He only had Liam to count on for that, Zayn and Niall, particularly Niall, encouraged all sorts of public embarrassment, somehow seeming never to be the victims themselves.

“Amy looks good tonight.” Niall commented, a smile coming to his face.

“Down boy.” Louis laughed, slapping Niall on the arm playfully, well aware of his friends harmless flirtatious nature, and he knew that smile. Niall was a looker, and everyone knew it. Something Niall appeared to be oblivious too.

“Hey, I’m not _doing_ anything, she just looks good…” Niall retorted, his eyes never leaving the spot Amy stood with her friends, across the kitchen. She glanced over and smiled shyly.

“Hey it’s not Niall you need to be worrying about…” Zayn whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis turned to him, confusion etched on his face. “What are you-“ Louis started to reply, when he followed Zayn’s eyeline and came across a head of curly chocolate brown hair and green eyes. “Fuck.”

A giggle erupted from Niall as he caught up with Zayn and Louis’ quiet conversation and the panicked expression on Louis’ face. “This… this is priceless!” He exclaimed through the laughter.

“Shut up Niall.” Louis hissed, feeling his cheeks redden as Harry noticed him from across the room and smiled, that damned smile that has been haunting his dreams ever since he met him, dimples in full bloom.  “I need… uhm… do you wanna go into the living room?” Louis turned, grabbing onto Niall’s arm and practically dragged him from the kitchen, needing to put distance between him and Harry as his brain caught up to the situation he found himself in. “I can’t believe he’s here.” Louis murmured as the boys gathered in a corner of the living room. “I’m so embarrassed.” Louis whined, his head in his hands.

“Listen mate, I doubt he even remembers. I mean,  he’s probably not even bothered I’m sure he gets hit on all the time and – not that you hit on him…” Zayn amended at one glance of Louis expression. “Anyway, he really wouldn’t care, you’re making something out of nothing…” Zayn finished, hoping the soft smile on his face would be enough to placate Louis.

“But, uhm… you might wanna get over this quickly… he’s coming over.” Liam whispered into Louis’ ear causing Louis to look up suddenly and lock eyes with Harry; blue meeting green.

“Hey, Louis…” Harry said in way of greeting, smiling – his dimples once again coming out in full force. Louis shivered at the sight, he didn’t think he could ever get over how breath-taking Harry looked, which just made this whole “crush” situation worse. Damnit.

“Uhm… Hi, Harry.” Louis muttered, instantly hating how ridiculous he was being. “Harry, you remember Niall and Zayn…. This is Liam…” He gestured to the other boys, attempting to pick up his confidence.

“Hey guys. Nice to see you again…” Harry smiled, shaking Niall and Zayn’s hand. “Nice to meet you Liam…”

Louis blushed under Harry’s scrutiny, trying and failing to find something witty or even remotely interesting to say. He knew he needed to redeem himself after the coffee shop fiasco. “I didn’t know you’d be here…” He heard Harry comment, cutting into his thoughts.

“Likewise” Louis laughed. “How do you know Nick? Though I don’t know why I’m surprised, he seems to know everyone.” He smiled, relaxing slightly.

“Tell me about it.” Harry laughed slightly, a small smile emerging on his lips.

 _That laugh…_ Louis found himself thinking.

“I know him through a friend, known him for years… you?” Harry continued, completely oblivious to Louis’ slight internal freak-out.

“Yeah, known his quite a while… met him on a night out… surprised I haven’t seen you before.” Louis replied, going to take another sip of his drink and realising it was empty already… oops. He turned round to find Niall already off to the kitchen, dancing as he went. “I’m pretty sure I’d have remembered…” Louis added on as an afterthought, smirking slightly at the blush colouring Harry’s cheeks.   
  
“Yeah, me too.” Harry agreed, looking down at his cup, blushing furiously. Louis smiled to himself, thinking of the effect he hoped he was having on this boy.

***

Half an hour had passed and Louis found himself on the sofa in Nick’s living room next to Harry, laughing hysterically at the stories they had passed back and forth. Harry had a beautiful laugh, Louis realised. Sometimes, Harry laughed so hard it came out as more of a cackle, the force throwing Harry’s head back as he covered his mouth with his hand, blushing profusely. It was a beautiful sight, Louis thought to himself, smiling slightly. Louis was surprised by how much they had in common, music, movies, tv shows… they shared so many common interests he wondered how he had never met Harry before, then his thoughts turned to never having met someone _like_ Harry before, and that thought slightly scared him as much as it did exhilarate him.

“What?” Harry asked, eyeing him curiously.

“Nothing…” Louis smiled back, sincerely. “You’re just… I’m glad I met you.”

“Yeah, me too…” Harry replied, the blush returning to his cheeks.   
  
“It’s almost like you’re my double….” Louis laughed. “Without the football, seeing as from what you’ve told me, you kinda suck, but hey we can’t all be perfect…” Louis smirked, hoping Harry had caught on to his playful arrogance.

“Are you trying to say you’re perfect?” Harry laughed, returning Louis’ smirk. “Because if you are, you’re going to have to prove this extremely bold statement…” Harry giggled again, a blush coming to his cheeks.

“Yes, yes I am… I’ll prove it, don’t you worry – the only problem is you’ll be so enamoured with my perfectness I’ll never get rid of you ...” Louis tapped Harry on the arm flirtatiously, scanning Harry for his response to the touch.

“Oh, is that so?” Harry laughed, his eyes meeting Louis. _How they sparkle…_ Louis thought to himself, mentally stopping himself from reaching up and removing the stray curl from Harry’s face.

“Definitely…” Louis replied, trying hard to cover the emotion he was feeling.

“I look….” Harry started, however he was interrupted by a shrill “Harry! There you are!” and a mousy blonde girl coming over and perching himself on the arm of the sofa, next to Harry, her arm coming round his shoulders protectively.

 _What the…?_ Louis thought to himself, confusion evidently etched across his features as he looked between Harry and the girl now whispering in his ear.

Harry looked to Louis and smiled shyly, almost apologetic, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. “Louis, this is Caroline… my girlfriend.”

 _Girlfriend._ The word swirled around Louis’ mind along with the dizziness that was overwhelming him. Suddenly he felt nauseous. He stood up and bee lined straight for the door, not replying, not looking back. _Girlfriend._


End file.
